Panel lighting assemblies are used for a number of lighting applications. A lighting panel may be used, for example, for general illumination or as a backlighting unit (BLU) for an LCD display. Lighting panels commonly employ an arrangement of multiple light emitters such as fluorescent tubes and/or light emitting diodes (LED). An important attribute of the multiple light emitters may include uniformity of color and/or luminance in displayed output. Presently, light emitters may be tested and grouped and/or binned according to their respective output and/or performance characteristics. The grouping may be performed using, for example, chromaticity values, such as the x, y values used in the CIE 1931 color space that was created by the International Commission on Illumination in 1931. In this manner, each light emitter may be characterized by x, y coordinates. Emitters having similar x, y values may be grouped or binned to be used together. However, selecting emitters from one or a few bins to provide specific chromaticity and/or luminosity characteristics may reduce the usable portion of a batch of emitters, potentially resulting in inefficiency, waste, and/or increased manufacturing costs.